Tei Sukone
History Tei was developed by 2ch denizens to be another troll vocaloid, in a similar fashion to Kasane Teto, who was released without a voice. However, Tei was unique in the fact that her voicebank was developed. She has successfully lured many into believing she was an actual vocaloid, leading the VIPPERS to success once again. Because of her status as being made by VIPPERs, she was born with a degree of hatred already, being used to deceive people. However, because of her 'unoriginal design', and yandere personality (her obsession with Len and hatred of Miku has startled and angered fangirls, along with her similarity to many "poorly"-designed Vocaloid fancharacters and UTAUloids), she already has a large following among trolls for her amazing ability to make people immensely angry. She is also a parody of how most UTAUloids or general fandom design characters; her sharingan is a jab at many Naruto fanfics/oc's who design their characters with sharingans, a power exclusive to the Uchiha clan; her "unoriginal" voice is a jab at many Fanmade Vocaloids often based from Miku; and her sailor fuku design is also a jab at how most UTAUloids mimick parts of Rin's design. Supplemental Information Occupation: Student in Waseda University, School of Fundamental Science and Engineering. Hair color: Silver. Headgear: None. Eye color: Red. Turns into Sharingan when covered in blood. Earphones: Black headset with blue illumination Skirt: Red. Similar to Meiko Sakine's. Underwear: White Accessories: INFOBAR cellphone, a Sanyo W55SA cellphone, popularly used for LISMO services. Nationality/Race: Presumably Japanese Catchphrase: Die! Voice Configuration Tei is a Japanese voicebank encoded in Kana. Conversion to Romaji is needed for western users. You can download the voicebank here. The password for downloading the voicebank is tei. The voicebank is frequently updated and has a reported append currently in production. Usage Clause Tei Sukone has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. Usage Rule of Tei Sukone (or Sukottei) The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Tei Sukone. Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Tei Sukone. 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when utilizing Tei Sukone (or Sukottei). *Do not use Tei Sukone to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Tei Sukone in manners offensive to public order and morals. *Do not use Tei Sukone to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator(s) of Tei Sukone. *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Tei Sukone commercially. *Make sure to write the name Tei Sukone (健音テイ) or Sukottei (すこってい) onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Tei Sukone. Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Tei Sukone and the works using Tei Sukone onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is forbidden. *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden. This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources, and the official website. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:VIPPERloid Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Fans of/likes Len Kagamine